Shadow of the Crystal, Part 1: Eclipse
by Saint Bacchus
Summary: Lunafreya was born and raised to follow the path of the Astrals. When she meets the man known as The Accursed and hears his story, she wonders if she can right the terrible wrong done to him - and in doing so, save herself. But even if she is willing to defy the gods themselves, is it even possible to cleanse the one they cast out?
1. The Gray Shadow

"Returning hate for hate multiplies hate, adding deeper darkness to a night already devoid of stars. Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate, only love can do that."

― Martin Luther King Jr., _Strength to Love_

 **The Gray Shadow**

The first time Lunafreya Nox Fleuret felt the presence of the gray shadow, she thought she was merely tired. She felt a cold shiver sweep all through her body, and a malevolence and rage unlike any she had ever encountered followed it. That was at a gathering place with a large crowd, but nothing untoward happened. She rested for the night and felt normal again the next day.

But the following month, she felt the same feeling again. It was as perfectly unmistakable as the difference between being doused in summer rain versus burning tar. Whatever this was, it was no normal human. Nor a normal god. Nor a normal anything. _Sui generis_. She asked Gentiana what it might be. Gentiana's placid face became troubled.

"Already he approaches," she said, in her cryptic manner.

"Who?" Lunafreya asked at once. In later years she would become more patient, but she was young and bursting with energy and questions.

"The Accursed," said Gentiana. "An immortal creature born of man, but now so thoroughly corrupted even death is denied him."

"That must be horrible," said Lunafreya, again voicing her first thought. "Is there nothing that can ease his suffering?"

Gentiana shook her head. "Suffer? We do not think he feels pain."

"That isn't what I meant." _Also, you don't_ think _he feels pain?_ she did not add.

"When the prophecy is fulfilled and the true king ascends to his throne, all those in thrall of darkness shall know peace," said Gentiana, in her mystifying way.

Lunafreya thought for a moment. "Will he try to hurt me?"

Gentiana did not have an answer for her. However, as the years passed, he never did attempt to harm her, or even speak with her.

Lunafreya discovered that she could always tell when the Accursed was in a crowd, even though he never approached her. It didn't take her long to figure out who it was. A tall, striking-looking man with wild purple-red hair would stand out in most crowds. But she always knew he was there long before she actually saw him.

One memorable day, an assassin tried to kill her with a dagger. It was the Accursed who stopped the assassin, by conjuring a weapon from nowhere, stabbing him, and then vanishing the weapon again in a matter of seconds. Oddly, the Accursed did not wear his own face for this occasion. For whatever reason, that day he had chosen to be smaller, with dark, curly hair. Job done, he melted back into the crowd and vanished as thoroughly as the weapon he'd conjured. Nonetheless, Lunafreya was sure it was him. She wondered if he could sense her in the same way, or if he was just following her public travel schedule.

Eventually she got used to the feeling, in the same way that a flavor which is disgusting on first taste may become tolerated, and even anticipated, after many repetitions. Nearly every minute of every day was shared with someone; she had very few secrets. Knowing that she and she alone could sense this presence - however peculiar - was a bit of excitement in a life that contained very little "off-book" time.

Sometimes she wondered if he was going to take her away. Perhaps he was a dragon come to kidnap her, and Noctis would be her knight. The Chosen King versus The Accursed One. She smiled dreamily, enjoying these thoughts that were her only private possessions.


	2. The Usurper

**The Usurper**

Shortly following his appointment to High Commander, Ravus returned to Tenebrae with an imperial retinue. An elegant dinner and ball were planned for the visiting dignitaries, including Emperor Aldercapt, General Ulldor, Chancellor Izunia, and two field commanders, Aranea Highwind and Loqi Tummelt.

Ravus and Lunafreya stood observing the mingling crowd.

"I'm sorry about this, sister, but I'm afraid I put off this meeting as long as I possibly could," said Ravus, sipping a glass of sparkling wine.

"They wanted to come here? Why?"

"They all want a dance with the Oracle," said Ravus scornfully. "It's more about showing their power than anything else. Tell me if any of them puts a hand out of place, and I'll make sure he donates it to my collection."

Lunafreya raised her voice so it was slightly higher and breathier. "They'll all be _charmant_ , I'm absolutely positive!" she said, adding a little hair toss.

"Good lord," said Ravus, "You've really refined that to a subtle art, haven't you? Does anyone ever notice how little you resemble your public persona?"

"Sure, but they think this is the real me and the smart one's the fake!" Lunafreya giggled.

"I'm going to need a bit more than this," Ravus sighed, downing the rest of his drink.

If anything, the imperials were even worse than Ravus had described. Most of them didn't even bother to ask her to dance; she couldn't very well refuse, and they all knew it. Lunafreya did indeed have to dance with _all_ of them (except the Emperor, who barely acknowledged her and did not dance in any case). Loqi had wandering hands and made a number of sleazy innuendos that he apparently thought were subtle.

Ulldor spent the entire time talking about himself and his battle prowess. He either did not remember or did not care that he had met Lunafreya before; her skin crawled at the very sight of him, but he was too self-involved to notice how stiffly she moved and how false her smile was.

Lunafreya was just wondering if she could endure Ulldor a minute longer when someone cut in on him, and none too smoothly.

" _Highwind_?" he sputtered, outraged. "What are you doing?"

The newcomer scoffed. "Go play grab-ass with Loqi, why don't you? He'd probably appreciate it more."

Ulldor continued to harrumph, but Lunafreya was too distracted by her new partner to worry about him. She was a few years older than Lunafreya, the same height, but wearing taller heels. She was also wearing a beautifully tailored suit in charcoal gray with a dark red vest and black tie. Lunafreya was so surprised she found herself gawking a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Lunafreya. "I'm sorry," she added, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to stare."

The woman smiled a cocky grin. "I always get more attention from women in this outfit. Didn't feel like dealing with men tonight," she said breezily. "I'm Aranea Highwind, by the way."

"Highwind...are you the one they call The Dragoon?"

"My legend spreads! Yep, that's me. I hear they're going to make me a commodore soon, whatever that is." Seeing Lunafreya's puzzled look, Aranea added, "I'm not career military. Just a former mercenary from the sticks."

"Are there many women in the Imperial Army?" asked Lunafreya, trying to remember if she had ever met one before.

"Well, there's me and...that's about it. Not even enough for a support group." Aranea smiled ruefully.

"Sounds a bit lonely," said Lunafreya. "And...scary, if I'm being honest with myself."

"It's the same as it is anywhere: if you can make friends or stab enemies, you're good. If you can make friends _and_ stab enemies, you're golden. If you can tell the difference between the two, you're a leader."

Lunafreya laughed. "Alas, I've never been very good at any of that." She stole a glance at Ulldor. He was lucky she wasn't good with a blade.

Aranea followed her gaze shrewdly, but didn't say anything. They danced for a bit; Aranea didn't really know what she was doing, but Lunafreya somehow managed to follow her anyway.

When the song wound down, the two women made their way to the refreshment table. Lunafreya took a glass of punch, while Aranea examined the hors d'oeuvres.

"I knew it," said Aranea, spearing a cocktail weiner with a little fork. "A total sausage fest."

The way she said it, holding the tiny weiner up, made Lunafreya chortle into her cup. She accidentally inhaled some punch and started coughing.

"You sure are a good audience," said Aranea, patting her on the back. "Most people just tell me to shut my trap."

Lunafreya was starting to like Aranea, despite her rough edges, or maybe because of them.

"Ooh, don't look now," said Aranea, casting a suspicious gaze over Lunafreya's shoulder. "The Chancellor is spying on you."

Although the Accursed had not haunted her travels for several years, Lunafreya had sensed he was there from the moment he entered Fenestala Manor. She was mildly surprised that the confident, blustery Dragoon had such an aversion; most people barely noticed him unless he was actively courting their attention.

"That's all right," said Lunafreya. "I didn't think I would escape the evening without dancing with him."

Aranea pinched her lips together. "That's my cue to run screaming into the night, then. It was really nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I hope our paths cross again."

Seeing that he had caught her eye, Chancellor Izunia approached Lunafreya.

"Lady Lunafreya. I've waited a long time for this moment. Chancellor Ardyn Izunia," he said, with an elaborate bow. "May I have the pleasure of a dance?"

The band struck up a mid-tempo waltz. Lunafreya felt a bit awkward as they began to dance. In all these years, he had never spoken to her before. What would he say? What would he do? He was watching her intently.

"Have we met before?" she asked. "You seem somewhat...familiar."

He grinned, as if he knew something she didn't. That made her grin a little, herself. Perhaps he truly thought she was unaware of his real identity. If so, she wasn't going to demonstrate otherwise.

"Perhaps you've seen my picture in the newspaper," he said. "I've seen your picture as well, of course, but the camera truly does not do your beauty justice."

"Thank you. I'm afraid I don't know very much about you, though," she said, slipping into her flirty voice. "Have you ever been to Tenebrae?"

"Yes, but quite some time ago. Before you were born, I believe. I do remember the sylleblossoms. The scent quite overwhelmed me the moment we left the train. It was as if no time at all had passed."

She smiled hugely. "I always feel that way when I return. And - may I ask - what scent are you wearing now?"

"Ah, very discerning. It is my own concoction, but the primary scents are bergamot and palmarosa."

"A man of many talents," said Lunafreya.

"A man with a lot of time on his hands," said the Chancellor. "And what about you? What does the Oracle do in her free time?"

"Nothing as charming as making perfume, I'm afraid," she said, with a giggle. "I study, mostly. Philosophy, religion, literature, history…."

"The wrong question to ask, perhaps." He lifted his arm and she twirled underneath. "What would Lunafreya do had she not all these obligations?"

"My goodness, what indeed?" she said, gazing over his shoulder as if considering the possibilities. Noctis's face flashed in her mind's eye. An image of herself and Noctis on their wedding day. She smiled dreamily, forgetting for just a few seconds that she was playing a part. "I guess I'd like to design clothes!" she said. Hair toss. Giggle.

They danced in silence for a moment. He led decisively, making it easy for her to follow. A slight smirk and a confident brow marked his features, as if he had a plan, and everything was going according to it. Or maybe it was simply that he had stopped talking long enough for her to wonder what he was thinking about.

"You know," he said, "I've heard an intriguing rumor that you and Prince Noctis still exchange letters. Tell me it's true - it's terribly romantic."

"Oh! No, it's not like that. We're just old friends," said Lunafreya, her laugh now sounding fake even to herself. How did he know about Noctis?

The song ended, and they bowed to each other.

The chancellor said, "You're a graceful follow, my lady. Quite the best I've had in a long time. Would you care to lead for a bit?"

Lunafreya blinked. "I don't know how. I just...never have."

"It's easy." He rearranged their hand positions. "There. Now do whatever you want. That is how one leads."

It took her a moment to consider what she wanted. If she was honest with herself, it didn't really come naturally. Izunia just stood there, implacably, waiting for her to do something. She chose the dance she knew best and took a hesitant step. He mirrored her movement. She took several more, haltingly, feeling as though she were free-falling. He wasn't guiding her in any way, and she felt a bit lost without the gentle pressure that a good lead provided. Or even a bad one, really.

And then she did something reckless. Her right hand was resting on his shoulder, so she brought it up ever-so-slightly and touched his face, allowing her healing gift to run through her fingers. Her warmth flowed into him, and in return, a cold despair began to fill her. Even the light of the room seemed to grow weak and dim. The sensation was somewhat frightening, but manageable. For a quick moment, his expression softened, and while it could have been her imagination, she thought he seemed...content. His eyes looked tired, and he closed them briefly, as if sleeping.

The band finished their song. He smoothly took her hand from his cheek and kissed it.

"It seems our time is up, Lady Lunafreya," said the Chancellor, back to his usual theatrical self. "Thank you for this dance. I'm sure we'll meet again."

#

Ardyn quickly excused himself from the ball and returned to his room in the manor. The warmth of the Oracle's touch was still tingling on his cheek. It was not, of course, the first time an Oracle had attempted to heal him. Despite his banishment, he had coerced several Oracles into trying it over the years. None of them had even come close to succeeding, and the attempts were excruciatingly painful.

It occurred to him to wonder, why had she done it at all? _She knows_ , he thought. True, he hadn't really been trying to hide his presence, but if she could sense it? Very interesting. And that feeling as she touched him. It was different than the others - a sense of pure, sweet relief unmingled with pain, as the other Oracles' attempts had been. Was her power truly so much greater than the others, or was there some other trick to it?

Most of the time he didn't bother to commune directly with the Others that dwelled inside him. They weren't much for conversation and they preferred to show their displeasure by, say, causing his blood to boil or drowning his hearing with the sound of thousands of locusts.

They generally disliked it when he felt joyful or content, but now he realized with amusement that they were downright riled. So easily threatened by a little girl and her parlor tricks! They couldn't truly harm him, but they could be exceedingly annoying when they wanted to be.

He walked over to the merrily crackling fire and blew it out with a chill breath, dousing the room in darkness. Then he settled into an armchair and closed his eyes, allowing his consciousness to drift inward.

When he had reached a place of profound darkness, a pair of glowing red eyes announced the arrival of Uzuloth The Usurper. The Others consisted of many daemons, but for whatever impenetrable reasons, this was the one who most often spoke with him.

"Uzuloth, my good fellow. How's tricks?" said Ardyn dryly. The creature could also come out into the light, but it seemed to require more effort than it took Ardyn to step into the darkness.

Today, Uzuloth had chosen the form of a giant wasp-like creature. It changed frequently, and Ardyn couldn't be sure that he had ever seen the true form, if indeed the creature even had one. Ardyn generally wore his own face, although he had to admit that was mostly for sentimental reasons. He had always been fond of his own looks, and time hadn't changed that.

"Let us speak of the Oracle," said Uzuloth, and continued without pausing, "The Oracle must die. Cease communication with it immediately!" From somewhere in the deep darkness, a rattling as of bones arose. Ardyn suppressed a sigh. These creatures could be so tedious.

"Both she and her brother must die to end the Fleuret line, yes. I understand."

He paused, just long enough for the daemon to start speaking again so he could interrupt.

"But!" Ardyn cut the demon off. "Consider this. It may be that as the light crystal awaits Noctis, the dark crystal awaits Lunafreya. She claims its power...and then we claim her."

Uzuloth made a sound something like laughter. When he had first met Ardyn like this, thousands of years ago, amusement was outside his range of emotions. Yet, even as the daemons had infected Ardyn with their peculiar qualities, it seemed some of his had infected them as well.

"Do you think you have the power to turn even _her_?" the daemon said scornfully.

Ardyn waved the question away. "Did you not see how little I expended to turn even the highest echelons of Niflheim? Come now. She is a child of man with the same flaws as all the rest. There is something that she wants. Something she'd give anything to have. I simply need to put her in the right position to make the trade."

"And if you fail?" the daemon demanded, getting louder. It always did this when it was close to changing its mind. Some sort of primeval dominance display, perhaps.

"If she follows her destiny, she'll die in the process of forming the Covenants. If she doesn't, then…" Ardyn shrugged. "I can always help her along to the afterlife. There is absolutely no risk, only a substantial reward."

He had lived with these daemons for long enough; he knew quite well which levers to pull. He knew, for instance, that they were surprisingly risk-averse. A situation in which they could only come out ahead was just about their favorite thing in the world. Or as close as could be for beings that were incapable of experiencing joy.

The daemon made a long rumbling sound. Sometimes Ardyn thought it was conferring with its fellows when it did this, though of course it would never admit to taking any other creature's advice.

At last, the daemon growled, "In the name of Uzuloth The Usurper, let it be so."

Ardyn bowed to the daemon - it never hurt to be polite - and floated back upwards towards consciousness.


	3. Memories of Solheim

**Memories of Solheim**

It was almost exactly one year later when Lunafreya heard that Chancellor Izunia visited King Regis in the Crown City - with no protective detail at all, no less - and demanded that she and Prince Noctis be wed, as part of a cease-fire between Niflheim and Lucis.

"What is this about?" she asked Lady Gentiana, utterly baffled.

"I could not say," Gentiana replied. "The heavens do not hear the Accursed's prayers. Thus his ways are enshrouded from our sight."

Lunafreya thought back to the night they'd met, and the feeling of hopelessness that filled her when she touched him. She had encountered thousands of daemons in the course of her work, and not a single one had felt like that. Whatever else he may have been, she was certain he was still a person - one whose despair was unmistakably, heartbreakingly, human.

#

A few weeks later, Lunafreya was on a healing tour in a wet part of the region of Cleigne. For her, these ventures never got old - every time she healed someone and felt their relief, felt the gratitude from their family, the sense of satisfaction of setting something wrong to rights, she felt closer to the common folk. Like a part of each family she touched. Although she more often thought of seeing Noctis again, she also had an abiding wish that she would be allowed to spend her time healing until the end of her days.

She was daydreaming a bit, at the end of a long day, as the sun set. The crowd was mostly dispersed and it was nearly time for her to retire for the night. And then, with a flourish, the Accursed stood before her, hat in hand.

"Good evening, Lady Lunafreya," he said, bowing, as was his custom.

"Good evening, Chancellor Izunia," she said, feeling a thrill up her spine.

He held out his arm to her. "Would you do me the honor of a short stroll?"

Lunafreya looked around to see if Ravus was still positioned at her right hand, as usual. He was, a short distance away, watching them and looking sour. Of course, Ravus looked sour most of the time nowadays. She took Ardyn's arm and they set off.

"As soon as you return to your room, your Lady Gentiana will no doubt tell you to stay away from me. It is one of her duties. The Six would rather not be held accountable for how they treat their toys. You know that your gift is killing you, yes?"

"I consume a small amount of my life force every time I heal someone else," she said calmly. "No one has ever tried to keep that knowledge from me."

"Is that how it works for you, it burns your life away? How fascinating."

"That's how it has always worked, ever since the first Oracle was blessed with the first gift."

"So the official histories say. They have cleverly omitted the rough draft of the Oracle and the King. The Six first attempted to combine both roles in a single person. It came out - how shall I put it? - misshapen? Misconceived? Mistakes were made."

"What happened?" Lunafreya wasn't ready to buy any of this wholesale, but she was intrigued. She had studied the history of Eos and the Astrals her entire life, and never heard of anything like this.

They came to a wide-open clearing. A tableau appeared in front of their eyes: a crowd of people, gathered in what looked to be a town square, surrounding a man in black robes with long red hair. The clothing was different, and the buildings, which shimmered hazily as if through desert heat, but the scene was unmistakable. Lunafreya had seen it depicted in artwork created throughout the centuries, and had been at the center of such a scene herself earlier that very day.

The healer placed a hand on a young child with the telltale black spots of the Starscourge. Fascinated, Lunafreya watched as the blackness pooled together and ran into the healer's hand as if it were magnetized, then disappeared into the healer's skin.

"The Founder King," she said. "Somnus Lucis Caelum."

"No. There was another."

The scene changed; it was now nighttime, in a lavishly appointed room. There were now two men, one with golden-blonde hair and one with vivid red hair - the latter clearly the same man who now stood next to Lunafreya. He was partially undressed, and Lunafreya could see purplish-black bruises undulating beneath his skin.

"It's getting worse," said memory-Ardyn. He winced as he laid back in bed, appearing to be in some pain.

"We're nearly finished," said the other man, whom Lunafreya took to be Somnus. "The Gods will reward their chosen once the task is complete."

"So they say," memory-Ardyn grumbled. "Do you think that shiny rock will truly draw the scourge out?"

"So it has been promised, so it shall be done. In the meantime…" Somnus laid out a set of black robes, to which he added gloves, a long-sleeved shirt, and a scarf. Layers upon layers to hide the disease.

"I can't hide it forever. Soon there will be nothing left of me," said Ardyn, fear slipping into his tone. "What if the crystal destroys these creatures and there's nothing mortal underneath?"

"Have faith, brother," said Somnus sternly. "The path may be long, but we have no choice to follow. You alone have the gift to save all humanity - will you fail us now, when the goal is in sight?"

Memory-Ardyn shook his head, defeated. "Of course not," he said quietly, but the anguish did not leave his face.

The scene faded. The sky had darkened and stars were beginning to poke their way out of a bluish-purple blanket.

"You know my brother as the Founder King," said Ardyn. "And as for me...I am known as the Accursed, if I am known at all."

Lunafreya looked up at him, looking for his intentions in his eyes, but they were opaque to her. "Why did you show me this?" she asked.

"From one plaything to another, I felt it only fair to let you know where the Astrals' path leads. Why don't we follow it and see what happens next?"

They continued to walk around the lakeshore until they came to a weeping willow tree trailing branches into the water. The path led underneath the branches, where they stopped to look out at the moon rising over the lake.

A breathtaking palace appeared to rise out of the lake as Lunafreya watched.

"Where is this?" she asked, awed.

"Solheim. I was born here."

A gleaming path led to the entrance; to her astonishment, Ardyn walked right out onto it and towards the castle. Lunafreya followed him. Inside the palace was a glittering throne room. Everything was so bright here it nearly hurt her eyes. The corners shimmered a bit, as the last vision had. Again, however, Somnus and Ardyn appeared as clear and solid as if they truly stood before her. Gentiana also was there, looking exactly the same as she ever did. They were gazing in awe upon the great crystal, which Lunafreya recognized from artistic renderings. She had never seen it in person, ensconced as it was in Insomnia.

Memory-Gentiana handed something to Memory-Ardyn. Moving closer, Lunafreya could see it was the Ring of the Lucii - that artifact she had seen on King Regis's finger. Memory-Ardyn was looking rougher than he had in the last vision; nearly all of his visible skin had turned a virulent purple-black color. He put the ring on his finger and was immediately wracked with pain. Screaming, he reached out for the crystal only to recoil as if it had burned him - and indeed, it did look like his flesh was being torn away somehow.

"Gods above," Memory-Ardyn shouted, "Give me strength!"

But it was not the Six who answered his prayer.

As Lunafreya watched, Memory-Ardyn's wounds began to close. Oddly, he seemed to be bleeding even more now, but he didn't seem any worse for it. Something like black smoke was swirling in and out of the wounds, almost as if it was pushing the blood out.

Somnus and Gentiana wore identical expressions of wide-eyed, open-mouthed shock.

"What should I do?" said Somnus to Gentiana, but she had no answer.

The purple cast of Memory-Ardyn's skin receded into a more normal but very pale tone. At the same time, his brown eyes darkened to a sinister crimson. The way he moved now was strange, as if he were new to having a bipedal body.

Somnus' face set into a hard scowl. With a smooth, decisive motion, he unsheathed his sword and sliced Memory-Ardyn's ring hand clean off. The hand melted into black ooze, leaving the Ring of the Lucii behind. Somnus put it on his own finger. Memory-Ardyn hardly noticed. He was busy watching his missing hand regrow itself.

"With regrets, brother," said Somnus, "It seems this is the only mercy left to you."

Lunafreya gasped and covered her eyes as Somnus raised his sword to strike.

The scene melted again, and Lunafreya found herself back on the lakeshore under the willow tree.

"Clearly, he wasn't able to destroy me. Instead, your Founder King declared me persona non grata. I was banished from his kingdom, expunged from history. Ever since then, every King of Lucis has upheld his order to make me a phantom in my own homeland."

Lunafreya shuddered. Being cast out, without friends, family, or even the Gods to watch over her, was absolutely unthinkable - the worst nightmare she could imagine.

Ardyn was looking at her oddly. He silently handed her a handkerchief, and it was only then that she realized she was crying.

"I'm sorry," she said, dabbing at her eyes.

"Don't apologize. I'm rather touched, actually," he said reflectively. "No one has ever mourned for me before." He watched her as she collected herself, a blank expression masking his thoughts.

"It must have been terrible, to be so utterly alone," she said.

"Yes…and no. Observe the ants on this tree." Ardyn pointed to a bustling ant colony nestled between the roots of the willow tree. "The ants support the tree by clearing away dead leaves, repelling invaders, and such. The tree gives the ants food and shelter. They are entwined - if one were to perish, the other would too. The daemons aren't companions as such, but they, at least, have always been with me."

"Are they...very loyal, though?" Lunafreya asked doubtfully.

Ardyn laughed. "Not at all, no. Loyalty is a transient gift that may always be rescinded on the giver's whim. Daemons are _self-interested_ , and you can always rely on that. They're quite consistent about it."

"As long as your interests and theirs align, at least."

"Of course, but can you truly say that men are any different? More fickle, perhaps. They do what they will, for whatever reason, or for no reason at all. They are like their creators that way."

Lunafreya took a deep, steadying breath. "Surely a few tears aren't all you want from me."

"To business, then. You intend to form the Covenants on behalf of the young Prince Noctis, yes?"

"You want me to perform the rites on your behalf instead," said Lunafreya, wondering whether he would try to kill her outright when she refused, and whether Ravus would be able to stop him. But Ardyn just smiled.

"Not at all, my dear. I'd never ask you to waste your time on anything so pointless. I want to see you fly to your prince's aid. More importantly, _I want you to live through it._ And I can help you."

Lunafreya's eyes widened. That was the very last thing she expected him to say, right after "I have a chocobo under my hat and I want you to meet it." In fact, it was a thought so tantalizing she did not allow herself to think about it. It was impossible, and it was what she wanted most, and therefore it could only serve as a distraction from her duty.

"That...is impossible," she said.

From a pocket, he withdrew an object. At first, Lunafreya couldn't tell what it was. He held it up, and from her perspective, it looked like he had somehow put a hole in the moon. Then he looked down at the ground, and Lunafreya followed his gaze, seeing to her amazement that there was an equally dark _shadow_ there, as if the moonlight could not escape in any direction around this thing.

"You're familiar with the crystal of light that resides in Lucis," he said. "This is a piece of its sister, a byproduct of the creation of the shiny one. Unlike the other, this unloved little gem absorbs light rather than sheds it."

"A byproduct? What does that mean?"

"It was not imbued by its creators with any purpose. No great destiny to fulfill. It's nothing more than the antithesis of the other one, a shadow to the light. Yet it does hold its own kind of power, just waiting for someone special to claim it."

That made her raise an eyebrow. Even a woman as sheltered as Lunafreya knew a sales pitch when she heard one. "Oh? Then why don't you claim it yourself?"

"The power of this crystal resides in the line of Oracles rather than the line of Kings. Thus, I cannot wield it. I do know where to find it, though."

She took the crystal chip from him and held it in her hands. It was a strangely comforting feeling, not unlike being back in her childhood bedroom. Did he feel the same thing when he held it? He was wearing full gloves tonight, so perhaps not.

"Well, sleep on it. You wouldn't want to make a hasty decision," Ardyn said, a touch sardonically.

He waved casually at some particularly deep shadows, then walked off without a look back, leaving Lunafreya shivering in the cold night.

Ravus stepped out of the shadows Izunia had waved at, from which he had been observing. He slipped a cloak around Lunafreya's shoulders and led her back to the hotel.

"What in all the Gods' names is the Chancellor telling you?" demanded Ravus. "Did he threaten you?"

"The what?" Lunafreya asked distractedly.

"Izunia," said Ravus. "Red hair? Hat? Dresses like a hobo who robbed a pirate?"

Lunafreya nodded. "What can you tell me about him?"

 _Hmph_ , thought Ravus, _Imperial ties come in handy sometimes, don't they._

"He's supposedly from Duscae, although nobody can confirm that. He used to work closely with Verstael Besithia, some time ago, on the imperial army's magitek weapons. I suppose it should come as no surprise that as chancellor, he funnels a tremendous amount of money into that very same division."

Lunafreya looked pale, although maybe it was just the moonlight. "He didn't threaten me. He said…" she hesitated, almost not wanting to say it out loud. "He said he had a way for me to survive the Covenant rites."

"That sounds a little too good to be true," said Ravus evenly, although internally he was shaken. He, too, desperately wanted to believe that Lunafreya would live through this year. She was the only family he had left, and there was little he wouldn't sacrifice to keep her safe. "Actually, a _lot_ too good," he muttered.

They made their way up to her room, where Ravus called down for dinner. He took off his armored jacket and Lunafreya's cloak, hanging them up neatly together.

"If I decide to go with him, will you watch over me?" Lunafreya asked.

"If you're truly intent. This may seem profoundly obvious, but please don't trust him. He's the most appalling phony I've ever met in my life."

Lunafreya nodded, still thinking over what she'd seen. A bowl of soup was placed in front of her and she sipped it absently.

"Lady Gentiana, are you there?" she asked, at last.

Lady Gentiana appeared from...where? Ravus had no idea. Although he was pretty much used to it at this point.

"Did you see the vision?" asked Lunafreya.

Gentiana nodded.

"How much of what he showed me was the truth?"

"It was accurate. Yet, there are ways to lie with the truth," said Gentiana cryptically.

"Who is he really?" Ravus asked. "Obviously not just some rabble from Duscae."

"Ardyn Lucis Caelum was to be the first King of Light," Gentiana said. "Eldest son of a noble house, he fought alongside the Astrals against Ifrit, in a bid to save all humanity."

Ravus closed his eyes. "One moment. Are you speaking of the War of the Astrals? The one that occured two millennia ago?"

"Yes. After the war spread a terrible disease, a scourge which even the Gods themselves were powerless to end. They granted to the Accursed the power to cleanse this filth, though it came at a cost to his own body and soul," said Gentiana. "Before receding into slumber, the Astrals produced a crystal with light resplendent, bright enough to eliminate the Starscourge forevermore."

"Then...why didn't it?" asked Lunafreya.

"In that crucial moment, rather than submit to the will of the Six, he forged an alliance with the daemons. I cannot tell you why he refused the gift."

Lunafreya smiled sadly at her guardian. For all Shiva's power, there were some things that remained outside her grasp. "He was afraid. He didn't want to die. As failings go...they don't get more human than that."

Gentiana opened her lovely eyes to look into theirs. It had taken her some hundreds of years to learn why humans did this, and she still did it only sparingly.

"The Lady's compassion extends to even this most corrupt of creatures. It does you credit, yet heed my words: the Accursed does not walk the path of the Gods. Anyone who chooses to walk beside him leaves the Light behind."

Ravus assumed that would be the end of that. Above all, Lunafreya had always been dutiful. Given an explicit warning like that, there was no chance she would stray.

"I would like a word alone with my brother," said Lunafreya.

Gentiana obligingly disappeared, but she looked ruffled.

Lunafreya showed Ravus the crystal. He held it in his bare hands, turning it over, and holding it up to the light. "What on Eos is this?" he said, finally.

"A piece of a dark crystal. He thinks it may be tied to the line of Oracles, as the Lucian crystal is tied to the line of Kings. A previously unknown and untapped source of power."

"This is highly dubious," said Ravus, still turning the stone over in his hands. "And yet…."

"You feel it too. It resonates with our blood."

He nodded. "Could it be a trick of some kind?"

"I don't think so. I would like to go with him and see it for myself."

Ravus peered thoughtfully at the crystal shard. "How about that? This world can still manage to conjure up a wonder or two."

#

Back in his own hotel room, Ardyn picked up his cell phone and called one of his favorite little elves.

"What can I do for you, Chancellor?" said Aranea Highwind.

"I was hoping you'd be available for a little extraction mission," he said smoothly. "I'm going sightseeing with Lord Ravus and Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Ideally you'll pick up all three of us, but if things go south, just myself will do."

On the other end of the line, Aranea made a WTF-face at Biggs and Wedge. "Sightseeing, sure…. Where to?"

"Tenebrae. I'll send you the coordinates with your payment. Half up front. If I make it out alive, I'll be able to send the other half. If not, well...not."

Aranea pinched the bridge of her nose, suppressing a sigh. "Is this going to entail anything that will jeopardize my commission? Drugs? Animal poaching? Smuggled gems, paintings, or artifacts?"

"No, none of that."

"Human trafficking?"

"Goodness, no. What kind of a man do you think I am?" he said, sounding amused.

"Hmm," she said, letting skepticism permeate her tone. "Murder of a superior officer?"

"Oh, I certainly hope not, but one never knows," he said brightly. He tapped at his phone, transferring a payment into her account, then waited for her to receive notification.

"All right then," she said, looking at the number and waggling her eyebrows at Biggs and Wedge. "You have yourself a pilot, Chancellor."

#

The daemon rattled around in its fleshy cage. Uzuloth had never been entirely comfortable inhabiting a human, with their ludicrous spectrum of thoughts and feelings. Daemons did not require nearly so many, although after considering the matter for several centuries, he had concluded that it was sometimes useful to understand them. It made the children of men so much more predictable. The Host had shown him that.

Over the years, their alliance had proven fruitful. The Host spread Uzuloth's minions everywhere he went, slowly and patiently working towards a shared goal: to bring eternal night and thus free the daemons. Until that happened, daemonkind was relegated to underground labyrinths and the cramped armor of the Imperial Magitek Infantry. Sunlight was so toxic to them that they dared not roam while the star was in the sky - except inside the skin of the Host, of course.

Still, while the Host allowed Uzuloth to move through the daylight, the daemon remained essentially a passenger. The Host maintained control of his own body at all times, never letting his guard down. Recently he even stopped sleeping, and Uzuloth had thought he would never leave behind that peculiar human weakness. Had he not taken that precaution, Uzuloth would have taken control and killed the Oracle by now. She was dangerous - far more so than the Host realized.

Then again, the Host was not as clever as he liked to think. They shared a body, but Uzuloth kept his own counsel. And he had been making plans. Plans, counter-plans, backup plans. That was how he had lived for ten millennia, and that was how he would survive for ten more.

Uzuloth coiled like a snake, remaining vigilant. The opportunity to strike would come sooner or later. It always did.


	4. Dark Enough to See the Stars

**Dark Enough to See the Stars**

The subterranean chamber opened up to a large cave. In the middle, a stalagmite and a stalactite had grown together, creating a sort of column around the crystal. The crystal wasn't merely dark or dim, however. Like the chip Ardyn had shown her earlier, it actually seemed to absorb light, such that it looked like an abyss had somehow learned to float.

Lunafreya moved toward it. His description had been a bit sinister, but she felt no malign influence from it. Like the chip, it felt comforting...like home. She reached out to touch it.

The warm blackness enveloped her at once. She felt as though she were floating in an endless sea. At first, she struggled to keep her balance, but realized it was futile; there was nothing to balance on. She relaxed, and allowed herself to drift.

Presently, a dim light appeared out of the darkness. It began as a pinprick, then grew larger and brighter, as if it were coming closer from far away. Lunafreya recognized the feeling before she saw the face.

"Mother!" she exclaimed happily. In this place, her joy produced sparks like little fireworks around her body.

"Lunafreya, my darling," said Sylva, embracing her. "Goodness. Your light always burned so bright, but now it's dazzling."

"And yet, I feel as if I'm on the edge of a precipice, about to fall at any moment," said Lunafreya.

"You've turned from the path the Gods laid out for you and thrown in with their adversary. What you're feeling is risk - I expect it's not terribly familiar to you. Your father and I did our best to prepare you for what was to come. Perhaps we did too much. We did not intend to rob you of your choices."

"Choices…?" Lunafreya was confused. She had honestly never considered that she had any choices. What options did one have when one felt the weight of destiny pressing down?

Sylva looked sorrowful. "We thought...we thought it would be easier for you if you only had one path to walk. We did not consider that you would be strong enough to make your own way."

One of the lights started to grow and take shape. She had flowing black hair, long robes, and a skeptical demeanor. Lunafreya recognized her from historical portraits: Aurelia Nox Fleuret, the first Oracle. The details were not exact, but the portraits had perfectly captured her stern and regal air.

"There is no other way," said the imposing woman. "It's understandable that you would see the healer he once was and pity him, but following him will only lead you to darkness as well."

"No, no," said Lunafreya. "Don't you see? A terrible injustice was done. Until it is put to rights, we will _all_ suffer from it."

Had Lunafreya been watching, she would have noticed a number of faint lights appear, as if they had overheard something interesting and were leaning in to hear.

"How do you intend to defeat it, though?" challenged Aurelia. "Only the Chosen can eliminate the Starscourge."

"Noctis remains the True King, but Ardyn Lucis Caelum _was_ the Chosen once. He was imbued with all the power that entails, and he still has it."

There was a murmur around her, and Lunafreya realized she was surrounded by little starlights.

"The Usurper will not allow this, and the Accursed lacks the power to oppose him."

"Then it is as I thought - they are separate entities yet," said Lunafreya triumphantly. The lights murmured again. "If that's so, then the monster can be removed from the man before they cause any more damage together."

"An intriguing theory," said Aurelia. "Although in two millennia, none of us have been able to do so. What makes you think you can?"

Lunafreya considered her words carefully. Then she thought, _Devil with it_. This wasn't the time for diplomacy. This was the time to lead. She squared her shoulders and faced Aurelia with resolve. "The Astrals see things only in terms of power: who is stronger, who can overcome, the black king versus the white king. This is a fundamental error. Ardyn doesn't lack the _strength_ to expel the daemons. He lacks the conviction."

Looking around her at all of her assembled foremothers, Sylva said, "The line of Oracles has always hewed to our path like pawns on a chessboard, marching from birth till death, never once taking our eyes off the distant horizon. Have any of you - in your heart of hearts - ever believed that the Accursed could be saved? Or even that he _should_?"

The murmuring was sounding a bit indignant now. Lunafreya looked all around her to see dozens of lights. One-hundred and thirteen of them, if she wasn't mistaken. Some were sparkling, some were glowing an ominous red.

Aurelia frowned. "Of course not. He has a part to play, as do we all. Without the Accursed to serve as a whetstone, the Chosen King cannot ascend to the throne of light."

"If that's so, then Ardyn's choices were never fully his own," said Lunafreya softly.

"He may choose darkness of his own accord," said Aurelia.

"Then so be it, but at least it will have been his own decision," said Lunafreya. She lifted her eyes and addressed all the Oracles. "I have full faith that Noctis will ascend in time. Part of his strength comes from opposition, but it can also spring from connection - his ties to this world and its people - and he will be greater for it."

Aurelia abruptly winked back into a pinlight. Then all the lights started to buzz.

#

When Lunafreya emerged from the darkness of the crystal, she was shining like a star. Ardyn looked her over and realized she was wearing a ring she hadn't been wearing before. A shadow counterpart to the Ring of the Lucii, perhaps? In all his time, he had not an inkling that such a thing existed. Indeed, maybe it never had. Maybe she willed it into being all on her own, or with the help of her foremothers.

"Ravus..." said Lunafreya. "I don't know what will happen next. You should leave this place, get as far away as you can -"

"Don't be fatuous. If I intended to leave you now, I wouldn't have come all the way here." His face was a mixture of affection and frustration. Relieved and worried at the same time, Lunafreya stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Aww," said Ardyn, grinning. He saw two possible outcomes. Most likely, Lunafreya would take the power she received from the Oracles and attempt to either expel or outright destroy Uzuloth. If so, he doubted she would succeed. The daemon was as old as Eos itself, maybe older, and far stronger than any child of man. He would kill Ravus and Lunafreya, the line of the Oracles would end, and one part of Ardyn's plan would fall into place.

There was, however, another possibility.

Lunafreya took both of his hands and touched her forehead to his, focusing her concentration. Her consciousness drifted into Ardyn's - something she knew could only happen because both the man and the daemon were allowing it. She felt sure that Ardyn would join her when the time came, but the Usurper was another story. He would not go without a fight. Lunafreya was not even vaguely aware of what was happening outside. She trusted Ravus to guard her body, because she needed to concentrate on her soul.

Ardyn's voice - or what sounded like it - echoed through the darkness. "I thought you might like to take a little tour of my grand design, Princess. It's only fair that you know what you're fighting for, after all."

The blackness dissipated into a laboratory. Lunafreya recognized Verstael Besithia standing with Ardyn at a laboratory table. Besithia held up a glass cylinder and Ardyn filled it with some kind of pulsating purple-black miasma. Images flashed by of soldiers wracked with pain, infected with the black mist. Horribly, it then shifted to _infants_ , helpless babes overtaken by daemons before they could utter their first words.

"The Magitek Infantry," said Ardyn. "We discovered that daemons could not possess a person with a fully-formed ego. Infants were a much better subject." He smiled wickedly. "That's why our 'mechanical' soldiers scream when they die, in case you were wondering."

The scene shifted to a rocky cliffside. Although she couldn't feel anything, Lunafreya could tell it was hot by the way the vision blurred. An enormous body was lying still on the ground, with cloven hooves, horns, and an exquisitely beautiful face.

"Ifrit," whispered Lunafreya.

Ardyn walked over to the body of Ifrit, carelessly picking the head up by the hair. He held up a hand swirling with miasma, gathered the daemonic power, and plunged his fist right into the Astral's mouth. Then the heat was chased away by a dark and snowy night. Lunafreya watched as the Imperial Army destroyed Shiva, her colossal body finally collapsing into the Ghorovas Rift.

"I wanted to show you those two together," said Ardyn. "You probably already know this, but they were lovers. Fire and ice in perfect harmony. Speaking of which…."

Next was a stone platform swept by torrential rains and winds. Lunafreya saw herself, standing opposite Ardyn. He was holding a dagger; a simple but effective weapon. He plunged it between her ribs almost carelessly and gave it a twist, smiling as she choked on her own blood.

Lunafreya covered her eyes, unable to bear any more.

"Oh dear, is this a lot take in? I selected these from a very long list. But fear not; we'll skip to the end. I've saved the best for last."

She gave a little yelp as he grabbed her hands and pulled them off her face, forcing her to look.

The last was the cruelest cut: in the ruins of Insomnia, Ardyn and Noctis faced off. Ardyn fought ferociously, using Noctis's own Royal Arms against him. Lunafreya felt sick. Of course she and Noctis were still alive, but knowing that this was what lurked inside Ardyn made her feel furious, helpless, and sad all at once. A desire to hurt the Accursed One, even destroy him, welled up inside her.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" said Ardyn, still with that infuriating smile plastered on his face. "Those are some of my most cherished memories. I do hope you enjoyed them."

The Trident of the Oracle appeared in her hand. She had never been able to conjure a weapon before, but here it was. In fact, she had never fought before, but the urge to jam this spear right into the daemon's black heart was overwhelming, consuming her every thought -

The daemon.

Lunafreya took a deep breath. She threw the Trident aside.

Ardyn - or rather, the thing that was wearing his face - sneered. "Either destroy the monster, or let everyone you love be destroyed by it. There is no other choice."

"Ardyn Lucis Caelum," Lunafreya said softly. "When you were weak, a daemon gave you strength. When you feared death, they brought you life. When you were alone, they stood beside you."

She placed one hand on his face and again concentrated. The creature writhed under her touch; she held him still with her other hand.

"But they have taken from you as well. Where you had love, they replaced it with hate. When you prayed for peace, they stirred up war. When you longed for companionship, they isolated you."

She could now feel very clearly the difference between the man and the monster, one pulling away from her and one leaning towards. He was shaking all over, barely able to stand. Lunafreya wrapped both her arms around him, supporting him.

"I can't fight anymore," he said miserably. "I'm so tired. I just want to rest."

"Don't fight. Just let them go. They will depart if only you stop holding them here."

If she could have seen his expression, she would have seen surprise. He had always considered his deal with the daemons to be permanent - they would never let him go, or so he thought. In truth, it was just the opposite. He wouldn't let _them_ go. They were all he had.

"I'm afraid," he whispered in her ear.

"I know. That's how I can tell you're still human," she said gently.

#

Ravus watched as Lunafreya began working her magic on the chancellor. Almost immediately, acrid black smoke began to flow from his skin and coalesce into daemons. Some of the smoke dissipated; Ravus guessed that Lunafreya's power was outright destroying the weaker ones, but the stronger ones were escaping. He raised his sword.

Out of nowhere, Aranea Highwind stood beside him, polearm at the ready. They were surrounded by daemons. Big ones, small ones, red ones, blue ones. A seemingly endless cavalcade of malice had poured out of the chancellor, to the point that Aranea had to wonder if any part of him was real. Maybe the hat.

"You know," she commented, "that guy gave me the heebie-jeebies from the minute I met him. Didn't really see this coming, though."

"Highwind? What are you doing here?" said Ravus.

"Extraction. Thought I'd give you a hand with these things first, though."

They fought for what felt like hours, demolishing wave after wave of daemons. Gradually, a rumbling grew beneath their feet, eventually shaking the entire cavern. The daemons stopped fighting, which was...unusual, to say the least.

Suddenly, a flood of hornets flew out of Izunia's mouth and swarmed around the roof of the cavern. The daemons watched the swarm attentively. It zoomed around the dark crystal, then into it. The assembled daemon horde whooped loudly and followed the hornets inside.

"Oh -" said Ravus.

"Shit!" said Aranea.


	5. A Nice Place to Visit

**A Nice Place to Visit**

Several days later, Aranea returned to her hideout. She had stopped over briefly to drop off her "cargo" and then returned to Tenebrae to keep an eye on the situation there. It was worse than she thought.

Izunia was sitting in her breakfast nook looking dazed. Ravus was tucking into steak and eggs with some relish. He looked a little sweaty, as if he had been working out. Aranea enjoyed that thought for a moment, then plunked down in a chair.

"That looks good," she said pointedly, eyeing the steak and eggs.

"I'll have you one up in a jiff, Lady A," said Biggs, from the stove.

"How about you, Chancellor? I feel like you're a rare steak sort of guy, am I right?" she said, addressing Ardyn. He looked at her uncomprehendingly. There was a full mug of coffee sitting next to him untouched.

"What's wrong with him?" Aranea asked, sliding her eyes over to Ravus.

Ravus shrugged elaborately.

"How are things in Tenebrae?" he asked. He hadn't gone with her, wanting to stay near Lunafreya.

"Not great. Um...sorry to have to tell you this, but Fenestala Manor is…."

"Overrun?"

"Spook central. There's some kind of weird purple fog all over it."

Very, very slowly, Ardyn moved one hand up to the table. Ravus and Aranea watched him in strange fascination. Laboriously, Ardyn moved his hand over to a steak knife. His fingers closed around it. Ravus and Aranea both reached for it, but they were too late. After being so slow, he moved with lightning speed. Before either of them could get the knife out of his hand, he had plunged it into the back of his other hand. Red blood gushed out.

A laugh bubbled up from deep inside him. "Blood!" he said. "Ow, it hurts. Ha ha ha." With his other hand, he wiped his eyes. "Tears!" He laughed harder.

"Biggs, towel," said Aranea. Biggs tossed her a kitchen towel, which she wrapped quickly around Ardyn's wounded hand. "Just when I thought this week couldn't get any weirder."

"First aid kit," said Biggs, tossing a box at Aranea.

"Thanks," she said, pulling out some supplies. She doused Ardyn's hand with antibiotic solution, then wrapped it up in gauze while he watched. When she was finished, Ardyn stared at his bandaged hand like he had never seen such a thing before.

"Are you okay?" Aranea asked Ardyn slowly, enunciating her words.

Ardyn smiled happily at her. "Never better!"

"OK then. Good to hear. We'll come back to you." Aranea turned to Ravus. "How's Lunafreya? Any better?"

"Still unconscious."

Ardyn's smile dropped at once. He looked seriously at Ravus. "Oh, no. That won't do. I'll go wake her. We have a lot of work to do."

#

In the grand ballroom of Fenestala Manor, Lunafreya was dancing with Noctis. He led her gracefully, and when she wished to lead, he also followed perfectly. The musicians played all her favorite songs, just the way she liked. Her favorite refreshments were laid out buffet-style on a sideboard. The room was filled with people whose company she enjoyed.

She did not notice when someone new entered. He strolled through the room, taking it all in. He dipped a finger right into the chocolate mousse and licked it with a smile. The other guests did not react to this breach of etiquette. He grabbed Lady Gentiana and spun her around the floor for a few measures, dipping her dramatically. She maintained the same bland smile the entire time.

"That's enough fun for now," he said to no one in particular, and cut in on Noctis. The prince trotted over to chat with his friends.

"Good evening, Princess," he said.

"Good evening, Ardyn," she replied.

"You know, that Noct isn't very much like the real one."

"Of course he is. He's exactly as I see him," said Lunafreya.

"Hmm. Or as you wish he were, perhaps. Are you wondering why I'm here?"

"Not at all," she said, and nodded over to another pair of dancers.

"I have a place in your heart! How delightful," said Ardyn, gazing over at himself. The other him was somewhat younger-looking, very clean-shaven, and wearing a flashy pinstriped suit. Adorable. "Who else is here?"

"Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus, of course."

"Of course."

The three boys were all playing a cellphone game together, laughing and chatting.

"My mother and father."

The former king and queen of Tenebrae were seated at a high table, looking down benevolently over the crowd.

"Your brother?"

"And his family," she said, smiling. Ravus was dancing with a little girl standing on his feet. Over on the side of the dance floor, a young woman held a baby boy in her arms.

"And who are all the rest of these people?"

"Why, all the people I've healed over the years."

Ardyn chuckled. "You are truly too good for this fallen world, my dear."

"I'd like to stay here always," she said dreamily.

"Alas. Come look at this," he said, and led her away from the dance floor. The room's large windows were reflective, like mirrors, shining with the bright light of the room. Ardyn stood her in front of one and, focusing a little, dimmed the lights until she could see outside.

Outside, the land was dark. The night sky showed no stars, only a strange purplish lightning that occasionally lit up the blasted landscape. There were no trees, no homes, nothing to indicate life. It was a ruin.

"Oh dear," said Lunafreya sadly. "Is that what's happened?"

"Not yet. It is merely on the horizon for now. The sooner we act, the better chance we have of stopping this."

Lunafreya sighed, but then drew herself up tall and nodded resolutely. "Very well. I suppose...I always knew it wasn't real."

"Yes, I thought a little chat would suffice. Oh - one moment - I'll never forgive myself if I pass up this opportunity."

He went over to his doppelganger, slid a hand sensuously across the other's temple to the back of his neck, then drew him in for a lingering kiss ending with a playful bite on the lip. The doppelganger smiled, a little saucily, but mostly vacuously.

Lunafreya watched this with raised eyebrows. "Was it all you'd hoped?"

Ardyn shrugged. "It's a nice place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live here."

With that, Ardyn and Lunafreya exited the ballroom, closing the big double doors behind them.


	6. The Ring of the Oracles

**The Ring of the Oracles**

Ravus watched anxiously as Chancellor Izunia - he had not yet gotten used to the idea of calling him by first name - held Lunafreya's hand, eyes closed, as though praying.

Izunia opened his eyes and placed Lunafreya's hand on the bed. "She'll be along shortly," he said to Ravus.

Indeed, her eyes fluttered open just seconds later. "Ravus," she murmured.

Ravus scooped her up into a warm embrace. "You've been out for five days," he said. "Welcome back."

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around. This room was unfamiliar, although cozy.

"Aranea Highwind's hideout," Ravus said. "How much do you remember?"

She looked over at Ardyn and held out a hand. He obligingly put his own in hers. "They're gone," she said, after a moment. "I remember that, but things are...a little fuzzy."

"How about the ring?" asked Ardyn. "Do you remember how you got that?"

Lunafreya looked down at her hands blankly. There was a vaguely familiar ring on one of her hands, but thinking about it made her head hurt.

There was a knock at the door, and Biggs entered carrying a plate of cheese, crackers, and fruit. He set it down next to Lunafreya and she had to resist grabbing the food with both hands. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"All right, missus," said Biggs. "Only, this one time, me old China got himself in a spot of Barney like you did. When he woke up, he were completely Marvin so he ate up everything he could find! He ended up Tom, as you can well imagine, so I thought to myself, 'Biggs, bring her some grapes. That would have helped old Johnny.'"

"Thank you," she repeated, a little dazed, wondering if the story was about someone named Barney, Marvin, Tom, or Johnny.

"Cheers," said Biggs, and exited.

"Well…" said Ravus, "Aranea Highwind appeared after you fell unconscious and brought us here. She and I have been running reconnaissance to Tenebrae. We think the creatures that were in residence in Izunia have relocated to the dark crystal."

"Relocated? How can that be?"

"Remember what I told you about daemons and self-interest?" said Ardyn. "You rendered their previous host unappetizing, so they found a new one. Oh, you couldn't have destroyed them - they had grown far too powerful. Hence the crystal, the ring, the King of Light, _et cetera_."

"Then what can we do? Will I have to…?" she trailed off, wondering queasily if all she had done would be for naught.

"You will not," said Ardyn firmly. "I have an idea that this -" he pointed to the ring that had appeared on her finger "- may be able to amplify your power in the same way the Ring of the Lucii amplifies his. With some caveats, of course, but it just may be enough."

Lunafreya held up the ring and examined it. "This ring...I remember...my mother…."

"All the to-do over the Ring of the Lucii, but no one ever thought to harness the distaff power. And I thought I had lost the capacity to be surprised," said Ardyn wryly.

"The Ring of the Oracles, then," said Ravus, examining it with fascination.

"The Ring of the Oracles," Lunafreya repeated.

Lunafreya's fate was written in the stars long before she was born. She had always known that she was destined to die for the Chosen King, always found a certain comfort in it. She brought hope with her everywhere she went, and yet…. Her heart fluttered. For all her blessings, this was the first time she felt hope for herself.


End file.
